


Late Nights

by judicornstevens



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judicornstevens/pseuds/judicornstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Jude doesn’t meet Connor until 9th grade when Connor and his dad move next door and Connor has an act for convincing Jude to sneak out on school nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a thing on tumblr and thought that I would share it here. It's very cheesy and I hope that you enjoy!

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Jude’s phone was being blown up and he groaned as he turned on his side and felt around for it, not wanting to open his eyes. He had been so close to falling asleep. When Jude finally opened his eyes he saw the time was just past 11PM and that Connor had been blowing up his phone. Then again, who else would be blowing his phone up at this time at night?

_JUDE!_

_ARE YOU UP?_

_I WANT TO HANG OUT_

_NEED TO HANG OUT_

_MANDATORY_

_DUDE WAKE UP_

Jude angrily tapped a reply, letting Connor know they had school in the morning and _for the love of god stop blowing up my phone._

_But I need help with my homework,_ Connor texted back.

The two went back and forth but in the end Connor had won and Jude was getting dressed to meet Connor at the beach. 

“Why am I doing this?” Jude grumbled as he tied his shoes. But Jude knew why. 

Connor could be clingy and needy and he cut into Jude’s sleep schedule on multiple occasions but Jude loved it. As much as he grumbled and acted like going to see Connor at night was too much, it made his heart flutter that late at night he was on Connor’s mind. 

Jude was surprised to see Connor with a book bag once he reached the beach. 

“I guess you really did need help with homework,” Jude commented as he sat on the sand next to Connor. He noted Connor’s messy hair and that he hadn’t actually changed out of his pajamas.

“You thought I was lying?” Connor questioned. He grinned at Jude before taking his book bag and digging for his art book. “I wouldn’t tell you to come out for the hell of it.”

“Except you _have_ ,” Jude informed. “You’ve texted me and said you wanted to hang out at midnight for the hell of it.”

Jude watched as Connor flipped to a fresh page and Jude caught sight of some of his old drawings. When it came to his art, Connor was very secretive. Most saw him as a jock and figured that he was taking the art class simply for the fine arts credit. A select few however knew just how much Connor loved to draw. Jude was one of the select few.

“So how am I supposed to help you with art? I don’t draw. I write, remember?”

“I remember. We agreed to make a comic together, remember that? Or was it too much past your bedtime to remember?”

Jude glared at Connor who laughed in response. And that laugh sent butterflies through Jude’s stomach. He tried to ignore it and shoved Connor over, who only laughed more at how annoyed Jude was getting.

“Seriously, Connor. How am I supposed to help you?”

“By staring at the ocean before you and not moving.”

But Jude didn’t do as he was told. He gave Connor a puzzled look.

“Are you drawing me?”

“Not if you don’t cooperate,” Connor remarked. He moved Jude’s head so he was looking out at the ocean and continued to moved him around until he was satisfied. All the while, Jude was positive he stopped breathing. 

“Now don’t move and look pretty,” Connor ordered as he began to draw.

“Tell me why you couldn’t have done this when you were at my house earlier?” Jude questioned.

“There was too many people around,” Connor explained.

And then they were silent. Jude tried his best to stay still but he couldn’t stop thinking about how Connor’s full attention was on him. How Connor was studying ever part of him the way he tried to do with him everyday just because. Jude started to fidget which caused Connor to have to put his hands on him, putting him back in place.

“Don’t move,” Connor ordered again.

“Sorry,” Jude mumbled.

He prayed that Connor couldn’t see how red his cheeks now were. Which made Jude think.

“Don’t you need like, proper light to do this?” Jude asked. “Can you even see me?”

“Yeah, I eat a lot of carrots.”

_Dork._ Jude failed to hold in his laughter causing him to lose his spot again.

“You’re the worst model,” Connor groaned as he fixed Jude’s position. 

Jude rolled his eyes as Connor moved him around, despite the fact Connor might not even be able to see it and despite loving the contact. Maybe he would keep losing his hold.

“I’m not even a model,” Jude reminded. “Plus I’m tired. _And_ I don’t even think you can see me.”

“Dude, shut up and let me art.”

For the rest of the time, Jude managed to keep his mind on other things. He had to keep his mind busy or else he’d start dozing and Connor would have to keep moving back in place. Not like it would have been the end of the world, but still. The quicker Connor finished the quicker Jude could go home and sleep.

Jude thought about what he was going to get Taylor for her birthday (it was coming up next month), how his moms would kill him if they found out he snuck out, and even what he would have for breakfast when he woke up in the morning.

Before long, Connor had finished and closed his book. Jude sighed with relief as he stretched out from the position he was in. Connor put his sketch book into his bag and Jude looked at him confused.

“Wait, don’t I get to see it?” Jude asked.

“Uh, no. It’s personal,” Connor told Jude.

He stood up from his spot and Jude did the same.

“Um, it’s a picture of me. And it’s for school.”

Connor shrugged his shoulders like it couldn’t be helped.

“Sorry I don’t make the rules.”

Connor turned to leave but Jude stopped him, grabbing his bag in the process. It was tug-o-war as the two fought over the bag. The winner was Connor, but seeing as he hadn’t zipped it up, books fell out, the sketch book being one of them. Jude dived for it in a far too dramatic scene. Once he had it in his hands, he began to run down the beach, Connor following after. 

“Jude seriously!” Connor shouted.

“I want to see how it came out,” Jude shouted back as he flipped through the pages.

When Jude finally came across the page he came to a halt. There on the page was not a drawing of him. Instead, what Jude saw was a single sentence that Connor had embellished rather nicely.

“I didn’t have an assignment I just wanted an excuse to really look at you.”

Jude turned around to face Connor who had stopped as well and was standing right behind him. Connor looked panicked as he snatched back his book and stuffed it in his bag.

“I can explain,” Connor spoke.

“I think the drawing said it all,” Jude said, matter-of-fact. 

“I’m sorry for making you come out here for nothing,” Connor said, avoiding Jude’s eyes. “We should just head back home.”

Connor started to walk back where the rest of his books were still laying in the sand and Jude watched for only a moment before running up to Connor. Grabbing his wrist, Jude brought Connor to a halt and turned him back around to face him. 

“It wasn’t for nothing,” Jude told him.

And for a moment they both stood frozen, their hearts beating like crazy. Then Jude leaned in and kissed Connor. Connor dropped his book and grabbed Jude’s arms as he pulled him closer. The initial action shocked Jude. He never thought he would be kissing Connor or that Connor had been wanting to kiss him as bad as he had been wanting to kiss him. But here they were, kissing on the beach in the middle of the night.

When the two pulled away, Jude tried to speak but he couldn’t find the words to describe what he was feeling. Connor knelt down and picked his book up off the ground before heading to pick up the rest of his books that had fallen out. 

Jude snapped out of his daze and went to help Connor. The two then walked back home together in a comfortable silence. And as Jude crawled back into bed, he thought about how none of the other late nights compared to this one.

 


End file.
